Computing devices provide users with the ability to exchange real-time audio with one another during a communication session. For example, a user can initiate an audio call to a co-worker using a mobile communication device in locations outside of a work environment. By providing the ability to conduct communication sessions, mobile devices oftentimes place users in environments where conversations can be overheard by people in the surrounding area, such as patrons at a coffee shop, shoppers in a store, diners a restaurant, and so forth. In turn, the user may unintentionally divulge sensitive information to these people.